Maximum Ride Support Group
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Some of us are able to admit things about ourselves. Things like... being obsessed with Maximum Ride for example. Well, there are others like you in this world, you Maximum Ride junkies. Now is the time to connect them. Be a part of the Maximum Ride support group. May be slight crack-ish at times.
1. Chapter 1

**May I just say that incredible boredom leads to this… Another shameless self-insert! But, guess what, *GASP* you can be in my story, too. Through reading this chapter, you will learn all about the Maximum Ride Support Group.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR fools!**

**Ch. 1:**

**3rd Person POV**

The teenage girl stared at her computer screen blankly. She huffed a sigh of complete boredom and just stared. What could she do? All her favorite fanfictions to read hadn't been updated in weeks.

"Lazy authors…" She muttered under her breath.

_Like you're one to talk. _

Her inner voice didn't even startle her anymore. She had grown used to it, because quite honestly, it was just another thing in her quest to be like Maximum Ride.

Now, back to the matter at hand. What could she _do_? As she said before, all her favorite Maximum Ride fanfictions hadn't been updated in weeks, and she was much too lazy to write herself. And before you ask, no, this girl did most certainly not consider herself a huge hypocrite. (Though she was…)

Now, there is something you must know about this girl that you have come to know in approximately five paragraphs. She had a certain… problem. Well, she didn't consider it a problem. It was her pride and joy, it was her obsession. It was… Maximum Ride.

She couldn't help it; she was most certainly irrevocably connected to her favorite book series. Suddenly, the idea struck her. She knew there were more out there. People like her. If there weren't, why would Maximum Ride fanfiction and fan-art even exist? Not that she could draw fan-art. As many people close to her knew, her drawings of bumble bees more resembled elephants. (To all those who ask she replies simply with a, "Yeah… I was going for that.")

She spun around in her epic spinny chair to the camera that was conveniently set up there and set to broadcast to the entire world. She had thought about only going to the US, but she knew that this had to be go international or go home. Somewhere deep inside her, she wondered how she'd communicate with anyone who spoke something other than English or Pig Latin. She pushed the thought aside and began speaking to the camera.

"Well, hello there." She smiled at the camera. "I'm Cake. Now, let me ask you a few questions." She paused slightly, trying to get her infomercial on.

"Do you obsess over Fax? When someone says something including words like 'nudge' or 'fang' in normal context, do you feel the need to shout out another Flock member's name? Are you obsessed with Maximum Ride?" She stared deeply into the camera with her dark brown eyes.

"Well, then, do I have the thing for you: The Maximum Ride Support Group, or MRSG. Please don't confuse it with MSG." She added in for extra measure.

"The Maximum Ride Support Group is concerned with issues of supporting. As in, supporting one another's obsessions! Here, we will discuss all things from the Maximum Ride series. Here, we will have a place where we do not need to hide our love for the Maximum Ride series.

"Now, if you want to be a part of MRSG, please give me your name, age, general appearance, street address, state, country, zip code…" She ticked off the things on her fingers. "And I suppose that's it!" She exclaimed after completing her unnecessarily long list that no one actually cares to hear.

"Join MRSG!" She shut off the camera and sighed, dropping her smile and returning slowly back to boredom. She absent-mindedly ran a hand through her dirty-blond hair.

All she could do was wait now.

**Ah! Muahahaha!**

_**DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS A/N LIKE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**_

**And if you want to be in some of my chapters of MRSG, you don't actually have to give your address or anything. That was a complete joke. You just have to give me a gender (I'm supposing most of you will be female), a name (can totally be an alias, like mine: Cake), and a general appearance (meaning mostly hair and eye color or short or tall, things like that). Leave all that stuff with me in a PM or review.**

**Lastly, I'll need topics to discuss at MRSG, which you, my lovely friends, will help me supply. (Example of Topic: Nevermore, Are they ever going to release the MR movie, can Lissa really be considered a slut, etc.)**

**God, I really hope someone joins. Cause… you know, if not, I'm gonna feel really lonely. But then I'd have an excuse to say "Forever alone". Eh, oh well, now JOIN!**

**Most chapters will definitely be longer than this first one. I just didn't have a topic to discuss yet. I hope nothing has been done like this yet and if it has… well, by golly, I'm still going through with this! I am such a freak...  
**

**~Cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my freaking pancakes, people. I got more than 25 people asking to join MRSG! This really, really shocked me. So, just so you know, you may not be in this very first chapter, okay? But I promise you, if you aren't in this one, you will be in one of the next two or three. And also, just because you are in one, doesn't mean you'll be in all of them, because… you know, I have a forgetful mind.**

**Now, I also want to alert you to this: You will not be like yourself! You could be the most chill, laid-back person in this universe and I may make you loud and opinionated. I might write you saying something you don't agree with. This will be the case with everyone, so after this chapter, be sure to write some of your opinions on the "Next Topic". (The "Next Topic" will be found in the bottom A/N)**

**Ch. 2:**

**3rd Person POV**

Introduction Time!

The teenage girl couldn't believe it. She surrounded by all these people. All these people just like her! She wasn't nervous, because she knew they were all here for the same reasons. Giddily, she stood up and began.

"Before we get to the matter at hand, let's go around and get some introductions, shall we? Well, I'll go first. Hi, I'm Cake. I've been obsessed with Maximum Ride for about a year now- which isn't that long I know, but I'm a complete Fax supporter. I fantasize about it way too much to be normal." She finished, then gestured to the girl to the right of her before sitting down.

The girl to the right was most definitely not shy in any way. She stood up, practically bouncing, before speaking, "Hi, I'm Megan! But you can call me Bubbles, Sparky, Peanut, Monkey, Sparkle, Pichu/Peace/PichuPeace, or Max! Take your pick." She sat down abruptly.

"Okay. We'll… uh… we'll call you Megan." Cake said, before gesturing for the next person to go.

"Hi, I'm Akira." A girl with black hair and brown eyes stood. "I have an obsession with Maximum Ride. Well, it's more just with… Fang." Half the girl in the room sighed just at hearing his name. "Which is why I'm here." She concluded.

"Hello, guys. I'm Nina." The next girl started. Her wavy brown hair was waist-length and she had matching brown eyes. "I'm an obsessor over MR couples. Like, if you come between a couple I am not afraid to castrate you." She shot a sharp glance at Akira.

"I'm a girl!"

"Doesn't matter." Nina grinned before sitting back down. After all, gender didn't matter to her, she wasn't afraid to come after Lissa with a pitchfork, now was she?

The next girl who stood towered over Cake. She was at a tall 5'7" with brown hair and brown-green eyes. "Hi, I'm Crazi. With an 'I' at the end. Don't mess that up. I'm really interested in finding out some of the loose ends in Nevermore, you know?"

"I'm Opera." The next girl announced, she had dark skin and black hair that flew in all directions. "And I was wondering… Is there a Fang clone somewhere? God, I hope there's a Fang clone." You could see the gears turning in all the girls' heads as they processed what it would take to get their hands on that Fang clone.

"Skylar." The next girl started. "You can call me Sky. I don't… I don't have a problem, you know? I wish some people would get off my back about that. Just because I Fax obsess and have a voice in my head _doesn't mean anything_. And almost fainting every time you hear the word Fax is not a problem either!"

The last member of the day stood. "I'm J.D. And what I was wondering about is… the Max/Dylan relationship debate." Everyone let out a collective gasp; Dylan was a forbidden name to many of them.

Topic Time!

"Let's get right to the thick of things, shall we?" Cake clapped her hands together. "I'm actually glad you brought that up, J.D. Today's topic will, in fact, be the Max/Dylan relationship debate."

"There was no relationship!" Nina growled. "It was Fax, fax, fax, fax, fax! The fax never stopped and certainly didn't stop because of Dill-Weed!"

"Well… um…" Cake tried to respond. "Well, some people may say Max led Dylan on, made him think he had a chance."

"Yeah! And when Fang was away and Max went on that date in the tree house, Fang didn't deserve that!" Akira piped up.

"To be fair, Dylan wouldn't stop trying to get Max to fall in love with him. Maybe she gave him a shot because he was aggravated with the pestering. She was still completely Fax!" Sky pointed out. Upon saying the word, "Fax" though, she became very faint.

"But… but Fang…" Akira tried to think of a valid point. This was the Fang she was obsessed with, there was no way what Max did was justified.

"Fang was gone, remember?" J.D. asked.

"Fang didn't _deserve_ that!"

"Max led him _on_!"

"Dylan was being an _idiot_!"

"The Fax never ever _stopped_!"

"Okay!" Cake shouted. "I think that's enough of… that topic."

The room slowly calmed. "How about this: Is Brigid a cougar?"

"Yes, she is a cougar." Crazi said immediately. "She was what, in her 20s? Fang was flippin' 14."

"Technically Brigid never made a move on Fang." Cake said. The words burned on her tongue, but she feared that no one else would make a counter argument, so she stepped up to the plate and took one for the team.

"It was _obvious_." Nina nearly sung that last word. "Fang followed her around like a puppy while she had the nerve to focus only on him. She made it seem like the other Flock members didn't even exist!"

"Exactly!" Sky had recovered from her fainting spell. "By reading the book, you could hear how frustrated Max was at the attention Brigid gave him. It was obvious flirting. She was trying to break up the Fax!" There's that word again. She fainted upon hearing it once more.

Nina was seething. "Nobody – NOBODY – breaks up the Fax!"

"Fang was his own person, and he kind of liked Brigid, so he initiated it, right?" J.D. asked. The killer glare she received from Nina was enough for her to break her counter-argument.

Megan then said, "Nina's right! Faxness is what keeps me alive and I'll be darned if some freaky cougar got in the way of it!"

"They're right!" Crazi shouted. Soon everyone was in, shouting, "Fa-ax! Fa-ax! Fa-ax! Fa-ax! Fa-ax!"

Cake should've mortified at the mess she created. With people everywhere wielding pitchforks and ready to go to Antarctica to find Brigid and torch her to death, it wasn't an ideal predicament. Yet she was still happy, because she was finally with her kind. They understood her undying hatred of Brigid and overbearing love for Fax. And so, together, they all marched out the door to go to Antarctica, wielding pitchforks and torches, as they followed a small, 4'11" blond girl out the door.

Well, all except Sky, who had awoken, but upon hearing shouts of "Fa-ax!" became faint once more.

**And there you have it! I know that a lot of people weren't introduced in this chapter, but realize that I promise you will be in there eventually.**

**Next Topic: Nevermore loose ends and Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson for the MR movie? Be sure to write your opinion on this so I can write it in the next chapter!**

**Until next meeting!**

**~Cake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, people, just… wow. The review count for this is just awesome, not to mention I love hearing what everyone has to say. I've decided to cut out the introduction portion of the meetings, because they're pretty useless. Now, I've realized that this has grown way bigger than I intended. Do you know how many people I have asking for positions in MRSG? A lot, so while you might not be in this chapter, I hope you can someday be in it. One more thing for before the chapter, I'm no longer taking any new applicants, at least not until I get everyone who has already put in their information in… :)**

**Ch. 3:**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The girl ran into the meeting room, panting. "Sorry," She wheezed, "I got a bit caught up. The other members got stuck in Antarctica; I just barely got back on time!"

"Thank you all for showing up, and now let's get to today's topics. First of all we've got Kristen Stewart and R-Patz for the Maximum Ride Movie. What is everyone's opinion on that?"

A girl in the very back of the room got up. "I'm Mackenzee and I most definitely have an opinion on this. If that Pattin-dork and Kristen Stewart get chosen to play Max and Fang for the MR movie, I'll go on a murder spree until I successfully killed everyone in existence, including K. Stewart and R-Patz, and then I'd cut my own heart own and bleed to death." Everyone stared at her with terrified expressions. Cake simply slowly took out her walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Security?" She asked. Needless to say, security came, and dragged Mackenzee away. She left screaming these words: "I'm not weird, I swear!"

"Anyone else on the topic?" Cake questioned.

The next girl stood up. She had blue-eyes and blond hair. "I'm Pie and just have to say, HELL NAW. I suggest Jennifer Lawrence or Zac Efron or something."

"Well, Rob and Kristen are just… no. They would kill Fax. Rob is just _not_ Fang material." Arianna, a girl with curly brown hair, spoke up.

"Honestly, I think it wouldn't be that bad. Kristen and Rob being a couple in real life would add chemistry, you know." Everyone eyed her weirdly. "They broke up!" Many people shouted in unison.

A tall guy stood up. "HI, I'M ARCH." He announced loudly. He was tall with brown hair- "_SPIKY_ BROWN HAIR." He corrected, somehow knowing what I, the narrator was going to write. "ANYWAY, R-PATZ WOULD RUIN FANG BECAUSE FANG DOESN'T SPARKLE. I ALWAYS PICTURE ROB'S MOM TO BE TINKERBELL, BECAUSE HE'S SPARKLY AND ALL, AND FANG'S MOM ISN'T TINKERBELL. IT'S LOGIC, YOU SEE? AND KRISTEN STEWART ISN'T HOT ENOUGH TO BE MY MAXIE."

Half the room turned to him, grabbing their handy-dandy pitch forks. "_Fang's_ Max!" They yelled in unison.

"Girls, calm down!" Cake yelled. "It was only a slip up. And do you have to talk in all caps, Arch?"

"YES!"

"… Okay, then. Anything else on the matter at hand?"

"Yo, I'm M." A girl stood up. "And all I have to say is K-Stew and R-Patz are way too _old_ to be Max and Fang. Even with our warped mind-set of what 14 or 15-year olds are supposed to look like, and the fact that the Flock is supposed to look older, they're still too old."

"I guess we've got that settled, then. We kidnap Rob and Kristen until the cast for the MR movie is released. Is that good with everyone?" They all nodded in agreement. "Onto the next thing, then! Nevermore Loose Ends!" The room burst into chatter. "Everyone! Let's start with you."

"I'm Michael, and I've got one thing to say. Angel. What the hell was up with that? While reading, I was thinking, 'No, JP isn't stupid enough to make her the Voice'. But sure enough, she was."

"Yeah, JP just majorly messed up with Nevermore, period." Shine, a girl with short curly hair that had taken Mackanzee's place agreed.

"I'm Sky and-"

"Hey, weren't you in the last chapter?"

"Yeah, but I just got back from Antarctica, and I submitted such a horribly long review, that the author was forced to shove some my opinions in here!" She probably would've received some stares, but everyone was quickly getting used to this… _interesting_ environment.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I refuse to accept Angel being the Voice. She's just… not. She isn't the Voice."

"But, JP-" Some innocent MR fan went to interrupt her, but was cut off.

"_She isn't the Voice!_" She composed herself. "Here's another one, though. How did the world even end? Was it the giant disease or was it that the sky freaking exploded?"

"I think it's because sky exploded." Someone said.

"No, disease struck!"

"Moving on!" Cake sensed the argument before it happened. "What about Ella? She wanted wings and then suddenly- BAM! She's back in Nevermore with Iggy?" No one even spoke.

"Nevermore sucked." They all concluded, creepily in unison again.

"Well, who is ready to come hunt down Kristen and Rob with me?" Cake asked.

"ME!" Came a chorus of voices. And with that, they set of on their next journey, which happened to be go getting an actor who played a sparkling vampire and a rather dull actress. But they all had to do what they must to save the wonderful world of Maximum Ride and to keep the Fax from ever being destroyed. People like them had to stick together- they needed each other to pull off tasks such as this.

They were the most awesome people in the world. They were MR addicts.

**And… done! I decided not to make this a forum, mostly for the reason that forums confuse me.**

**Hopefully none of you are upset with how I portrayed you, but I have to say, a lot of your character and what your character says is taken directly from your review so that I don't stray too much.  
**

**Next Topics: **_**Niggy or Eggy?**_** And **_**Ari's Back… Again? What's up with that?**_

**I need your opinions!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
